The Nasuverse
"Strigon, seriously, I have no idea who is who or what's going on." - Abstractematics The Nasuverse Arc was an arc run in the forum game thread thread by Strigon. It is the first arc in an ongoing series. Plot Volkov becomes possessed and tells the tale of a scheming scholar who met the the king and the prince. The scholar was not familiar with either magic or technology, so he sought the king’s help in learning the art of magic. The king promised to help him, provided that he understand the difficulty of his training. The king allowed the scholar into the world of magic and told him cryptically that his soul would become a tree, and that in the future the king would use his power to protect the scholar. After being allowed into the king’s high court, the scholar became the traveller (black robe) and learned the king’s real name. Everyone in the room has visions of torture. An inky void opens up in the room from which a thorny tentacle creature emerges, trying to kill the roomians. A man with a sword invades the room. He seems to have a past with Anderson and Gear, quarreling with Gear, Anderson, Volkov, and Cloud. After a close call, Cloud defeats the man known as the ninja, who is sucked into a black void. The Black Robe and One-Wing bring Ninja back to life only to torture him, taking pleasure in doing so. Cloud, badly injured from the scuffle, coughs up blood and passes out. Joshua and Volkov rush to assist him, narrowly saving his life. Meanwhile, Black Robe/The Traveller appears in the battle-scarred room, greeting everyone politely. When VIVIT asks what The Traveller’s purpose is in coming here, he responds that the romans are necessary for what he has planned for the universe. He pushes them back with an invisible force, explaining that he has visited many realms, including the universes of Warhammer 40K, the Cthulu Mythos, Lyrical Nanoha, and the Chzo Mythos. He says that he plans to offer the roomians’ souls to the King (a giant eye), opening a portal to the world of magic. Through it he shows the inhabitants to his king, promising that none of them are to be harmed until the ‘the time has come’. The traveller then leaves. The roomians resume their usual behavior and recoup from the conflict. Cloud seems worried at Volkov’s unconscious state, but Joshua reassures him that the robot is just fine. Sion, meanwhile, is upset that everyone is acting calm, unsure as to the nature of their new foe. Volkov regains consciousness and calls in a crate of ammunition and weapons for the next time the Traveller shows himself. Cloud becomes possessed by Jenova. The Traveller watches the room from his home, focusing his power on forwarding the evil plan. A boy enters the room and greets Gear. He speaks cryptically and asks odd questions. When Sion asks his name, he responds that he is ‘before names’. The traveller stabs the boy in the chest and exclaims ‘those that harm the tree that is my soul shall be struck down’. For some reason or another Joshua deduces that the traveller’s ’tree’ is his weakness, and that if they destroy it they can destroy him. Joshua and Volkov stand off with Jenova Cloud until he calms down a little. Eventually Cloud disappears and they can only communicate with him telepathically. He eventually regains consciousness and rids his mind of Jenova. Joshua and Volkov discuss how they might go about burning down the traveller’s tree. After a long break from the action, One-Wing and Big Daddy from Bioshock burst in through the ceiling. One-Wing continues to speak about the Master’s ultimate plan, attacking Volkov with a volley of bullets. (cont 507) Characters * Anderson by GearLeader * Arrok by Tatsumar * Chen by TARDISES * Cloud Strife by GameSpazzer * The Courier by ShadowBender * Doomguy by TARDISES * Dracule Mihawk by ShadowBender * Gear by GearLeader * Grimmjow by ShadowBender * Joker by GearLeader * Joshua O'Brien by Strigon * Morgomir by Strigon * Paul by TARDISES * VIVIT by abstractematics * Volkov by Strigon Category:Arc Category:Arcs